


Lizzie

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Family Ficlet with Kurt & Adam ten years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kadam Week 2013: Kadam with kid(s)
> 
> Translation in Russian available!  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9395214/1/Lizze

Bumping the front door closed with his hip, Kurt hurried into the kitchen to set down his bag. He underestimated how busy the corner shop would be in this heat. It seemed as if everyone was only doing the absolute minimum shopping they had to in order to get by. He wiped a hand across his forehead, grateful to be back inside his much cooler apartment.  
“Hey babe, sorry I took so long.” He called out.  
Kurt frowned when he didn’t receive a response. And now that he thought about it, everything was a little too quiet. Their little monster was never this quiet.  
He made his way into the living room, continuing his train of thought. “I grabbed something for dinn…”  
Kurt trailed off at the sight before him.  
His husband was sprawled on his back, one leg dangling off the couch. His arms were cradled protectively around their daughter as they both slept peacefully. Lizzie was three months old and seeing her snuggled against Adam’s chest, sucking her little thumb made Kurt’s heart swell with love and pride.  
He beamed at his family and quickly fished his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of the two of them dozing in the afternoon heat.  
Kurt quietly approached them and sunk to his knees. He ran a hand reverently down Lizzie`s back, smiling as she wiggled contently in Adam`s arms. Kurt then leaned forward to gently brush his lips against Adams to wake him.  
It was only a moment until he felt Adam smile; but that quickly turned into a yawn. Kurt couldn’t stop his laugh.  
Opening his eyes, Adam murmured a quiet, “Hello gorgeous.”  
Running his hands through the blond’s hair, Kurt smiled lovingly. “You both look so perfect like that. I love you so much.”  
Leaning in for a proper kiss, Kurt sighed as his lips met Adam’s. Almost a decade together and kissing Adam still made Kurt’s skin buzz underneath the surface. Their lips moved together with practiced ease after this many years but it was never dull or unexciting. In fact, it seemed every kiss they shared was hotter and more loving than the last.  
Adam had to pull away to adjust his grip on their daughter; she was making soft cooing sounds and wiggling around again. Turning back to Kurt, Adam gave him a quick peck on the lips while whispering, “I love you too.”  
Kurt brought his hand back up to rest on Lizzie’s back. He was captivated by the way she rose up and down as Adam breathed in and out. He could watch his family like this forever.  
“How long was I out?” Adam inquired softly.  
“About an hour,” Kurt replied. “Just got back. It was ridiculously busy out there. But I grabbed us some ingredients for dinner after I got some more formula.”  
Adam groaned happily. “You are the best.”  
The two of them had been living off of take out and coffee the last week. Lizzie had been keeping them both so busy that while they made sure to shop for what she needed, their groceries were on the decidedly pathetic side of things.  
“I knew I married you for a reason.”  
Kurt smirked. “Just one of many ways I am such a brilliant husband.” He stood and reached out for Lizzie, “Come on, up you both get.”  
Once Kurt took their daughter, Adam hopped off the couch and stretched. “You joke, but it’s true.” He leaned in to steal one more quick kiss before smiling affectionately at Kurt and Lizze.  
Kurt was radiant as he smiled back, kissing the top of Lizzie’s head as she woke. She yawned and nuzzled into Kurt’s neck, already asleep again.  
Adam stepped closer and wrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist. “You go sit with her for a bit,” Adam spoke, his hands squeezing Kurt’s hips briefly before turning around and heading toward the kitchen. “I’ll make dinner.”  
“Hmm…” Kurt mused to himself, swaying Lizzie in his arms. He smiled appreciatively at Adam’s retreating form. “Knew I married you for a reason.”


End file.
